Of Running and Red
by luckothewolf
Summary: What would happen if you put Rose, Amy, River and Jack on the TARDIS and threw Daleks, Weeping Angels, and the Silence into the mix? Who knows? Rose returns, Jack is Jack, and River kills people and Daleks. This is my first story, so please don't be too mean. Spoilers for up to the Pandorica. I wrote the first three chapters before Manhattan, so I had no idea what Moffat would do.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A faint whooshing noise woke her. She had been dreaming about when she was a kid, the first time she met him. He was strange, mad even, crashing into her garden shed with an odd, blue box. Here, she woke up. She realized the noise was real and rushed outside. Slapping him, she said, "Where were you? I was staring to think that it had all been a dream. I wish parts of it had been a dream, Prisoner Zero, the Star Whale, the Silurians, Vincent van Gogh, the Pandorica. Some parts were brilliant, though, Venice, the Byzantium, wait, no, that was weird but oh, meeting Winston Churchill- Daleks, in World War II, Liz 10, and River Song, I'm still confused about who she is."

"Amy, there's something I need to do, and I'm going to need all the help I can get. Welcome back. We're off, we just need a few more people, so first stop, London," replied the Doctor, stepping back inside his TARDIS, "you know what, there's someone you need to meet, Pond."

"Who, Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, Agatha Christie", the ginger asked, growing increasingly curious with each name.

"No, no, and no. Actually, I met all three. She isn't famous, well except to Daleks, but that is a long story, she'll want to tell it. No, she's a Londoner, a time traveler, and a human, the human that… well it's a long story, best saved for later, Pond."

As soon as he finished talking, Rose Tyler walked in. "Hello, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. And you are," she said.

Stunned, Amy replied, "I'm Amy Pond", turning to the Doctor. "Um Doctor, oh never mind." Amy could see he was busy, flicking switches, and pulling levers.

"So where to, I mean are we going to help Jack or what," Rose asked.

"Soon, Rose, soon. First there are some friends we need to pick up."

"Who?" she asked, obviously excited.

"Who? Well, first off, there are more people whose lives have been changed because of me. Speaking of, where's Rory," he asked Amy.

"He's busy, work, you know."

"Fine, though a centurion would be nice. So London, then for Martha and Mickey, then Stormcage, and finally, Cardiff."

Amy smirked, then turned to Rose.

"Oh and please, no fighting, I can't stand it when there's fighting," he said. Rose rolled her eyes. She remembered when she and the Doctor had met one of his old companions. Rose and Sarah Jane were fighting most of the time. Rose tried to suppress a laugh. That was when she and the Doctor were traveling in the TARDIS. Amy looked at Rose. "So, Rose where are you from, and who exactly is he talking about," Amy asked.

"It's a long story, one we don't have enough time for, as to your second question, Martha is one of his past companions, much like myself, and Mickey traveled with us for a while," Rose turned to the Doctor, "how are they, Doctor?"

"Hmmm, oh fine, they're married now, hunting down aliens, not me, of course, but Daleks, Sontarans, the like," he answered.

"Good for them."

"So, Rose, you knew him," Amy asked.

"Yes. First time we met, he blew up my job. These things, Autons, made of living plastic were after him. Then the end of the Earth. After that, we got chips. Then we went to Cardiff in 1869, it was the TARDIS' fault. We met Charles Dickens and he was surrounded by ghosts, well aliens, at Christmas. After that, well I ruined a fixed point, was not pretty. Then we were chasing something, Code Mauve, apparently, that is when we met Jack. I was hanging from a barrage balloon. You have got to love World War II. The funniest thing, though, was when we were trapped in a hospital and, since the Doctor never tells anyone his name, I told Jack his name was 'Mr. Spock.' The Doctor looked at me like I was insane, but he sent a gas-masked zombie to its room, and then we went to its room.'

"Then, we stopped to refuel in Cardiff, and met an old friend, or enemy I should say. There is a planet, Raxicoricofallapatorious, home to the Slitheen family. We thought we got rid of them; they were trying to melt the Earth and sell it. The Doctor and I, well Mickey really, blew up Downing Street. So, we were in Cardiff, and the mayor was one of them! We were stunned, to say the least. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and was reverted into an egg, giving her a second chance. Then we got stuck on a space station, called The Game Station, where we were separated. I was hit by a transmat beam and transported to the Dalek flagship. The Doctor, trying to protect me, sent me home in the TARDIS. I managed to open the heart of the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf. Jack had been killed by a Dalek. It goes without saying I destroyed the Daleks, and brought Jack back to life, but I couldn't control the power, so Jack can never die. That is how the Doctor and I know Jack. Doctor, did Jack say what the problem was?"

"No," he replied ", just something really bad happened." He felt horrible lying to them, but Amy already fought Weeping Angels and Rose had looked up all killer aliens in the TARDIS Database as soon as she got back. All three of them knew the horror that Weeping Angels possessed.

Rose was stunned. That was not like Jack; he wouldn't call for help without telling the Doctor what was happening, would he? She had thought that Jack was her best friend in this universe, the Doctor was so much more to her than just a friend, and he probably felt the same way, not that he'd ever admit it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own a TARDIS lunchbox and a few poster, besides that I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO :(**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor twirled about the console, pressing random buttons and babbling without really saying anything, like he always did. He had found Rose on Earth, in London while he was chasing down the Cybermen. They must have escaped to this universe and Rose must've followed. He had been so happy to see her; he had forgotten what he was doing. He loved her, but if he told her, she might not feel the same way, after all, he had regenerated since she last saw him, and she might not like his new face. He was the Doctor, but he wasn't cold like he had been all those years ago when he had met her, nineteen years old and working in a shop. He proceeded to blow up her job, just to kill some Autons. He let his mind wander back to their first adventures, Platform 1, the Gelth. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. That was when he realized he was in love with her, in that dark basement surrounded by malevolent aliens. He smiled. Amy noticed and was curious. What could make him smile like that, she wondered?

Rose was remembering that time, too. She sighed happily. "Oi! Doctor! So, what's Stormcage and why are we going there", she asked pulling him back to reality, well, the TARDIS anyway.

"Stormcage, well you'll know it when you see it, and we are going there to pick up a friend."

"Okay."

"Doctor, could I speak with you, in private," Amy asked.

"Sure, but then we need to get back on schedule", he replied.

Once she was sure Rose couldn't hear them, Amy said, "Doctor, I saw you smiling back there, why?"

"Oh Amy, brilliant you are, I was thinking of my favorite memory, one that I wouldn't change even if I could. That may have been one of the most terrifying moments we shared, but I remember it fondly, oh it was frightening, my ears and the situation, but I knew as long as we were together, we would be fine."

"Who were you with Doctor? Please tell me."

"I have a better idea, Pond, I'll show you, but I must warn you, you will know exactly how I felt at that moment, so please don't think less of me." With that, he showed her the memory of when he and Rose were stuck in the basement of a morgue with Charles Dickens and a servant girl named Gwyneth. When they were back in the present, Amy said, "Doctor, I, wow I'm speechless, can you believe that, me at a loss for words. Doctor, does she know how you feel about her?"

"Oi! Who said I feel that way now?"

"Um, the look on your face every time you look at her. Doctor, just tell her already."

"I have got to stop showing my feelings. I can't just tell her, what if she doesn't like the new look, I have regenerated since she saw me last", he reminded her.

With that, he walked back to the main control room. Rose had been waiting for him. "You look flustered, so you just showed Amy a memory and judging from your eyes, it must have been a particularly good one, but from the way you are standing, she tried to make you feel bad about something pertaining to that specific memory, most likely a feeling, and you probably never showed anyone that memory 'cause either you wanted to keep it to yourself, or you were waiting for someone to realize that the feeling you had in the memory is one you are feeling right now. Am I right?"

"Yes. Where did you learn to do that", he replied, looking stunned.

"Oh, Pete's World."

"I see. Rose, remember when we were trapped in that basement with Charles Dickens and the Gelth?"

"How could I forget that."

"Well since then there's been something, no I probably shouldn't."

"What Doctor? Tell me."

"Never mind, Rose, its late, and we have to get to London soon."

Leaving the room, she thought about what he had said. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, and as a result very nearly bumped into Amy. "So, Rose, did he tell you anything", Amy asked.

"No, Amy, he didn't, and that's what's worrying me. He is so frustrating sometimes. He doesn't tell anyone what he is feeling and then, well he makes you guess. He did that to me, Amy, me, after I was… sent away."

"Why, what happened? Rose I'm trying to get him to admit something, but when I don't know anything that could help, it's just an attempt. Rose, he is a bloke; he will not say anything on the subject unless he's pushed. I'm just trying to give him that shove in the right direction."

"Fine, Amy I love him, but I can't stand not knowing if he loves me, I think he will never say it, he never said it when he had those ridiculous ears, and he didn't say anything after his regeneration. Then I was trapped on a parallel world without knowing how he felt. Then, when I finally made it back, he still said nothing, and sent me back to the parallel universe with his clone. It may have been a clone of him, but to me, there is only one him, and he is here in this universe. I'm starting to think he will never tell me, and that I'll be left to guess for the rest of my life."

"Rose, I wouldn't think that if I were you. He'll come 'round, you'll see. And until then, I will not stop trying to give him the little shove he needs to admit how he feels. Trust me, I'm Amy Pond, the Girl Who Waited", she said jokingly.

"Really, Amy, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, Rose. Now if you will excuse me, I will be pushing the Doctor to tell you how he feels."

" 'Night, then. Oh, and Amy, he is the Doctor."

" I know, but I do have something I can use against him, 'night."

As she walked into the control room, Amy noticed that they had stopped. "Doctor, Rose told me that you never told her how you felt. I think if you just tell her, she will be happy. And you want her to be happy, don't you Doctor?"

"Fine, I'll talk to her in the morning."

The next morning, Rose woke to the sound of the TARDIS in flight. She found that odd because they were supposed to have landed in the night, maybe they had been further away than she thought.

"Good morning, Rose. Um, there is something I have to tell you. I… um… remember when we first met; I blew up your job. Remember the Gelth, and being stuck in that basement. Well, there is something I haven't told you, something I never said, and it needed saying. Here I am saying it, with a new face and still same old me. Rose Tyler, I love you. I would have said it before now, but I was just so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, that you wouldn't like the new face, but I'm not scared anymore."

"Oh Doctor, I will always love you, and I must say, I love the bowtie-" "Oi! Bowties are cool, wait you like the bowtie", he interrupted. "-Even if you regenerate," she continued, kissing him.

Amy was ecstatic. The Doctor had just gotten Rose back. This moment could not be more perfect, well there was one thing. She and Rory had had a huge fight, and now Amy wished they hadn't fought. Now, the fight seemed so stupid. They had fought over what color to paint their bedroom. Amy had wanted blue, and Rory wanted green.

"Thank you so much, Amy ", the Doctor said, once they broke apart, "Thank you, you helped me find the courage I needed. Amelia Pond, you are my best friend and I know when something is wrong, so tell me."

"Oi! Talk about subject change. Well, Doc, if you must know, Rory and I had a fight about what color we wanted to paint our bedroom."

**AN:Rory... So remember Reinette and the trick he used to go into her mind? The memory thing with Amy is the same, but she goes into a specific memory, not his entire life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN**

**Chapter 3**

Jack was terrified. He hadn't blinked in the past, what, five, ten minutes. His eyes were starting to hurt, but he remembered the Doctor's instructions. Well, more like a guide. "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and DON'T BLINK. Good luck." There was a new species there too, though. Jack had learned the hard way that if you looked away from the new aliens that you would forget all about them. Jack heard the TARDIS and said to himself, "Finally, backup."

"Okay, bit of a problem," the Doctor said, "we're in Cardiff. No matter, we'll save Jack, at least until we get the rest of our group. Geronimo!"

"Amy, is it just me, or is he too cheerful," Rose asked. "No, he is definitely too cheerful," Amy replied, "we should probably follow him."

"Good idea."

The Doctor was being filled in by Jack when Amy and Rose exited the TARDIS. "Oh good, you two left the TARDIS. Amy, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Amy Pond. No flirting, please Jack, we need to get out of here." They rushed back to the TARDIS, going backwards because of the Weeping Angels. "Wait, Doc, my team. They're in the holding cells. I only came out here to wait for you," Jack said, "we need to help them."

"Are the holding cells made with unbreakable fiberglass?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Then they're safe. Now hurry."

Back on the TARDIS, Jack was flirting with everyone, as per usual. "Rose, how've ya been?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own a TARDIS lunchbox and a few posters, besides that I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO :(**

"Jack," growled the Doctor, "stop."

"Nice to see you too, Doc. I've gotta say, the new look doesn't look too bad, but ditch the bowtie."

"Oi! Bowties are cool! Jack, you can't just...do whatever it is that makes the Angels want to kill you."

"Wait, Doctor," said Amy, "'the Angels,' as in the _Weeping Angels_?"

"Yes Amy."

They landed in Stormcage, and River was waiting. She had the same bored look that she always had when the Doctor and Amy arrived. "Doctor, you're late. How did you manage that this time? Oh, wait let me guess, the TARDIS."

"Yeah, about that..."

"You have got a time machine! How are you always late?" At this, Rose was laughing like crazy. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, like that of a gunshot, and Jack fell to the ground, dead. "River, you can't just shoot people. How many times have we been over this?"

"Doctor, he's dead," said Amy, shocked. "Give it a second, Pond." With that, Jack sprung back to life, scaring Amy. "Ha ha. River haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah."

"Come on gang. Ha ha, I've got a gang!"

**A/N: That last line was from "Dinosaurs on a Spaceship" **


End file.
